These types of grinding wheel are used, for example, in the machining of gears for car gearing mechanisms. In order to improve the productivity and the economy of the grinding process, one is seeking to constantly increase the cutting speeds during continuous generative grinding. Safety standards are to be observed here, according to which the admissible cutting speed must be at a specific ratio to the explosion speed of the grinding wheel.
The reinforcement of the grinding wheel in the region of the bore makes higher admissible cutting speeds possible, but is associated with likewise higher manufacturing costs. This also applies to a known grinding wheel according to publication JP-A-2000153 464, the reinforcement of which with a multi-layered net is costly to manufacture.